vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sweet Devil
__NOEDITSECTION__ Romaji Make up and dress up! I become very lovely, too! Matsuge wa nagamede ne mascara plus tsuke matsuge Eyeline bacchiri ne kukkiri shadow highlight Lip ha chotto oume ni in pink de kira kira na no Mune ake sugidatta? Datte kou iu no suki jan Heel wa 3-centi up! senobishite choudo ii kurai ni Tekubi ni baby doll amakute dokidoki shinai? Akai manicure sugoi cute deshou? Nee. Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. I have something to say! Can you hear my voice, you see? Mou chotto goiun de mo ii kimi no mune no naka going! Kyuu ni hikiyoseraretari sou iu koto dekinai no? Shinchou 10cm iroiro shiyasui deshou? Yubi de kami wo suite yoshiyoshi tte naderarishichatta Atashi dake mitetette! Shisen sorasanai de Cynical ni warau kurai ga choudo ii no desu! Tsuyoki na no ga ii no hayaku dakishimete! Wakannai? Migi te ga aiteru no Iwa nakute mo wakatte yo! Want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl Ano ko bakkari minai de Betsu ni yakimochi ja nai kedo... I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. Dakara kiss shite Do you love sweet devil? Daisuki na no hontou wa ne "Atashi dake" ja nakya iyada yo I'm sorry not to become meekly I love you baby! Daisuki da yo, hontou na no "Kimi dake" ja nakya iya deshou? I have only you, it's really true! Dakara kiss shite Do you love sweet devil? Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. Gomenne zenbu uso dakara "Atashi dake" ja nakute dame na no... Can you love me through life? Chikai wa Kiss de ii yo ne Do you love sweet devil? Español Maquillaje y vestir! Me pongo muy bonito también! Mis pestañas son bastante largos, ¿verdad? Mascara y pestañas postizas Delineador de ojos es perfecto, ¿no? Las sombras y se destacan distintas Por ahora mis labios son brillantes, cubierta de gran cantidad de color de rosa! Son mis pechos demasiado expuesta? Aún así, los prefiero así, ya sabes Mis tacones son de 3 centímetros para arriba! En puntas de pie, estoy a punto la altura justa Baby doll en mi muñeca, no se siente una vibración dulce? Esmalte de uñas rojo es super lindo, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Estoy soñando? El hecho de que es usted, no lo llaman amor No me entiendan mal, está bien! Soy chica mentirosa Tengo algo que decir! ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz? ¿Lo ves? Estoy siendo agresivo de nuevo, pero está bien. Yo voy en tu corazón! De repente me tira hacia mí. No puede ese tipo de cosas por hacer? Es fácil hacerlo con nuestra diferencia de altura de 10 centímetros, ¿verdad? Peinando mis dedos por tu cabello, me tranquiliza y te acaricie Mira sólo a mí! No permitas que tus ojos de distancia Incluso una risa cínica estaría bien! Abrázame ahora, y es mejor que sea firme! ¿No lo entiendes? Mi mano derecha está vacía No voy a decirlo una vez más, entiendo! Quiero que te preocupes por mí ... Soy chica descarada. Ni siquiera estás mirando a las chicas Pero yo no soy muy celoso ... Sólo tengo que. Es una vergüenza. No diga. Así que me beses! ¿Te gusta el diablo dulce? Me gustas mucho, en realidad Debe ser "sólo yo", de lo contrario no le va a gustar Lo siento por no ser sumisa. "Te amo bebé!" Me gustas mucho, que es la verdad Debe ser "sólo que," de lo contrario no le va a gustar, yo? Tengo sólo usted, es verdad! Así que me beses! ¿Te gusta el diablo dulce? ¿Estoy soñando? El hecho de que es usted, no lo llaman amor No me entiendan mal, está bien! Soy chica mentirosa Lo siento por todas las mentiras, pero Debe ser "sólo yo", de lo contrario no hay esperanza ... ¿Puede el amor conmigo a través de la vida? Esa es la promesa Está bien que me besas! ¿Te gusta el diablo dulce? Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:LukaDoll Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama